


Honey

by NaeAnBelle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling, cliche as HECK, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeAnBelle/pseuds/NaeAnBelle
Summary: The whole team, Y/N included, is stuck at a freezing hotel far from home on a case. Spencer knows of Y/N's insomnia and crosses the hall to help. Terms of endearment, cuddling, keeping warm cliches... that good fluffy stuff.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely on my phone and totally just fulfilling my own favorite fluff cliches. If you have any prompt requests comment below and I'll see what I can do!

The case was a rough one, and now we were all staying overnight in cramped, sterilized hotel rooms. The kind that seemed clean, at least by the smell of bleach and lemon Lysol, but with boring worn down rugs and chunky picture frames firmly glued to the wall with art so ugly it was ludicrous to think someone would try to take it anyway. 

 

I sighed deeply as I swung my door in and was blasted with freezing AC. It was rainy in Seattle, of course, and the walk from the parking lot to the building had been longer that we realized, so we all wound up soaked to the bone. I heard a mutter behind me and turned to see Spencer, who had also just opened his door directly across from mine. 

"They're wasting a fortune pumping cold air in, its only 52 degrees outside..." I heard him say to himself. 

 He turned and caught my eye, and we looked at each other in grim mutual exhaustion for a moment. 

 "I hate these kinds of hotels, I can never relax," I said in a tone of sympathy directed at both him and myself as I pictured the night of insomnia ahead of me. 

 "Yeah, I know what you mean. Just gotta try and get some sleep," Spencer rubbed under an eye, looking distracted. "I mean... if you can, I know it's..." he trailed off. 

 I understood. I had opened up to him about my insomnia and anxiety disorder about a month ago, when he had cornered me at the coffee pot in the break room and scientifically explained how he could tell I had only been sleeping three hours max every night that week. He had seemed almost taken aback by my response, whether with how openly I would talk about it or how he hadn't suspected earlier I wasn't sure. But Spencer had listened and responded like any good friend, and not much had changed between us. Part of me was sad it hadn't brought us closer, but I guessed I would just need to continue getting over the crush on him I had obtained at first sight. 

 "Yeah," I replied, turning back to my room, "I don't have high hopes... but I'm exhausted. G'night Spence." I waved and headed in.

 "O-oh, goodnight Y/N," I heard right as my door clicked shut. 

 I shed my damp clothes immediately and took a hot shower, the shitty hotel shampoo drying out my hair (of course I forgot my travel bottle) but the steamy water feeling heavenly. I did my simple nightly skincare routine and threw on my favorite pajamas- an oversized thick flannel shirt and cotton underwear- anything to calm myself and make this grim place feel more comforting. I tried messing with the thermostat but the room remained frigid.

 I grabbed a book and my secret stash of candy I kept in my suitcase and got in the stiffly made bed. The sheets were starchy and itchy, and the duvet cover was a thin joke, providing no warmth. I sighed. I really needed to get some sleep if I was to be of any use with this murder case in the morning. 

 

I had read and nibbled on some candy for several minutes when I heard a gentle tap at the door. I got up and checked the peephole to see a sheepish Dr. Reid shivering outside. I immediately pulled the door open, forgetting what I was wearing. 

 

"Hey, you okay?" I asked in a rush, as it was unusual to see him like this. He had also clearly showered, curls still damp, and wore flannel pajamas and a thin long sleeved tee. 

"Ahh," he hesitated, unable to avoid giving my pants-less form a once over before meeting my eyes, "m-my room is freezing, and the blankets are terrible, and I wanted to make some tea but I realized my room doesn't have a coffeemaker or cups to boil the water in so I was wondering if yours does?" 

I looked around and indeed there was a reliable mini Mr. Coffee near the bathroom counter. 

"Ah, yes! It's right over there, come in," I gestured, "yeah it's freezing in here too, I don't know if this place normally caters to polar bears or what..."

 I trailed off and Spencer chuckled as he passed by me to the machine. The door shut behind us and I got back into bed, both for the meager warmth and to hide my exposed half. 

"Would you like a cup?" Spencer asked politely as he fidgeted with the little machine, "it's chamomile, might help you sleep."

"I would probably take gasoline if it was hot right now," I shivered. I should have blow dried my hair but it was already feeling so damaged. 

By now Spencer was just waiting for the pot to heat the water, so he turned and appraised me in the double bed.  

"Can I... join you on there? Our combined body heat will make us warmer." 

I nodded rapidly at the thought of warmth. "Yes. I have candy. Get over here." 

I waved the box at him and he laughed as he clambered beside me, getting under the covers. He ate a piece and we sat there awkwardly for a moment, still cold.

 "Here," I turned and fixed the pillows behind him so he could sit up comfortably, "lean back."

 Then I nestled up beside him, wrapping my arms around his thin waist. He hesitated before encircling my back and shoulders in his arms. I suddenly realized I could feel his heartbeat jumping. 

 "Is this okay?" I asked uncertainly. 

 He swallowed and nodded, "yeah... it's a little warmer."

 We sat in silence for a few moments, still feeling a little awkward but definitely warming up as Spencer rubbed my arms companionably. The pot of heated water reached fullness and he slid out of the bed reluctantly. To the sounds of chipped hotel mugs clinking, paper tea bag packages ripping, and water pouring, I leaned over to the side table and dug around in my purse. 

 "There," said Spencer, turning back to me, "unfortunately there's no hone-" 

 I turned back to him, triumphantly holding up the three saved honey packets I had found in my bag. He laughed, 

 "What are you, Mary Poppins?" 

 "No," I chuckled as he handed me my mug and settled back down beside me, "I just have almost as big a sweet tooth as you, but with more preparedness. Here, honey."

 I tossed him two of the bags, knowing he'd want both and I only needed one. Spencer blushed a little as he tore open the bags, and the awkward silence was back but with beverages.

 "Did you grow up with any specific terms of endearment from your family?" Spencer asked suddenly. 

 "W-what?" I asked, not following his train of thought.

 "My mother always called me honey," he said fondly, pink lips curled in a small smile before they pursed to blow on his hot tea. I was momentarily mesmerized by those lips before I could answer, and thought for a moment. 

 "Dearheart," I said softly, and smiled at the memories the word brought flooding back. "My great aunt called me that. We were very close, like how they say some people are kindred spirits..." 

 Spencer watched me in my quiet reverie. We sat back and sipped honeyed chamomile tea together in a freezing hotel room as the rain spat down outside, each lost in our own memories. 

 

Until I suddenly let out a huge sneeze. 

 

"Bless you! Are you getting sick?" Spencer asked, placing a hand on my back as I leaned forward and sniffled miserably. 

 "Ugh, I hope not. If I am it's from this damn freezing hotel room," I grumbled. 

 "You can't get sick," Spencer frowned, "we need you on the case tomorrow." 

 I rolled my eyes, "trust me, if I can do something to avoid getting sick I will." 

 He sat thoughtfully for a moment. 

 "Okay, wait here," he hopped out of the bed. 

 "Hey!" I reached out, the cold air suddenly hitting me again where I had begun to warm up. 

 He threw me a towel from the bathroom.

 "Dry off your hair some more, I'll be right back," he said before exiting the room, propping the door open with the flip lock.

 I was confused but sat there scrunching the moisture out of my locks, sniffing in the cold. In a few minutes Spencer was back with his arms full. 

 "Here, put these on," he tossed me a pair of clean mismatched socks, "if your feet get warm it helps lock in heat." 

 He then spread out the thin duvet cover from his room, in addition to several dry towels he laid like a patchwork quilt on top. 

 "W-what are you doing?" I asked as I slipped on the oversized socks. 

 "Gonna stop you from getting sick," he replied, before scooting back under the covers with me, "All done with your tea? Here," he handed me a few crumpled tissues and took my empty mug, setting it on the side table as I blew my nose and tossed the tissue away. Then Spencer laid down and pulled me into his arms, wrapping me up tightly and settling the pile of blankets on top of us. 

 "Better?" He asked quietly, his lips near my ear. I nuzzled in against him. 

 "Mmmm ohmygod yes, thank you," I muttered into his collarbone. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. 

 "Good. Do you think you can sleep? That's what will really help you fight off a cold, getting rest." 

 I shrugged, "I'm really not sure... 'm definitely more comfortable now though." 

 "Hm, me too. Definitely better than alone in that freezing room," he mused. 

 I felt my cheeks heat, appreciating every second of this surprising situation. He smelled clean, like his own soap and his natural scent I couldn't describe. 

 "You smell nice," he mumbled.

 "Hey, I was just thinking that," I smiled against his skin.

 Spencer coughed lightly and his voice came out a little high, "Feeling warmer?"

 "Mm, getting there," I wiggled slightly, "I should have packed warmer sleepwear, this is just what I usually wear when I'm not expecting to stay in an ice hotel."

 He was silent for a long moment. 

 "...I don't have much excess body fat so I probably can't provide a lot of warmth, but the cliche of skin on skin conducting the most heat _is_ accurate..." he said quietly. My eyes widened where he couldn't see and I felt my heart lurch.  

 "Wo...would that be okay?" I asked tentatively. Don't seem overeager, I tried to tell my racing heart. 

 He shrugged, like he was trying to be casual, but the movement was a little jerky. 

 "I mean, I'm still cold and I can feel how cold your hands are through my shirt, and there are no more blankets..." 

"O-okay," I mumbled, sniffling again. 

He wiggled away from me and wrangled his shirt over his head as I unbuttoned my flannel. Clearly we had been hurtling towards something more intimate than a casual interaction between friends and co workers, but I was still unsure where his head was at. 

I tried not to stare at the beautiful expanse of light tan skin stretched across broad shoulders that lay back down next to me, but I was distracted and my cold fingers struggled with my buttons. 

"Here," he said gently, moving my hands and undoing the buttons himself, "is this alright?"

It's so much more than alright but please tell me what you want, my brain screamed. To Spencer I nodded, not trusting my voice. 

He slid the shirt off my arms. I was now just in my underwear and his big socks. He coughed again, a little strangled sound. 

"You alright?" I asked as he wound his arms around me again, and couldn't hold back a gasp at how good and warm his skin felt against mine. I thought I heard a similar sound break past his lips. 

"U-um, yeah, it's just... you're very beautiful, Y/N," he caressed the skin of my back lightly, "and... very soft."

 "...Spencer?" I said quietly, looking up at him.  

"Y-yes?" He looked down at me, face red but with eyes full of genuine concern and tenderness. "Are you... feeling warmer now?" 

 

He was so close. Rosie lips just a few inches from mine. We breathed together for a few moments, heated breath passing back and forth. Finally I leaned forward, watching him closely for any sign of aversion to what I was doing, and shakily pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

He stared, frozen for a moment. And then it was like we both melted into each other, lips and chests pressing together, hands roaming. Spencer caressed the dip of my waist as I tasted the honey still on his lips. It was heavenly and so very warm. 

He broke apart from me suddenly, sputtering, "I-I don't mean to t-take advantage, Y/N, is this--" 

I cut him off with a kiss, "No, you're not, it is, I want this, I've wanted this for so long, I want _you_ Spen--" he cut  me off with a kiss even more passionate, tangling a hand in my wet hair, telling me with his body that he felt the same. 

My tongue probed his mouth and then clashed with his; he slid a knee between my legs as he sucked on my lower lip, making me moan. My hands roamed up and down his lean chest and arms, wanting to memorize the feel of his skin. 

He surprised me by rolling us so I was on my back and he hovered over me. We broke apart again as his hands hovered over me. 

"Is this okay?" Spencer asked softly. I nodded, biting my lip. Finally he brought his hands down to palm and caress my breasts, and I gasped at his touch. He rested his head in the crook of my neck to murmur in my ear, "God Y/N, you're so beautiful, your skin is so warm and soft, your eyes are so gorgeous, I love your noises, I've wanted to hear you and touch you for so long..." 

I moaned his name at these confessions and clung to him, desperate for more touch. 

"Spencer, since the first time I saw you I wanted...ah! This, all of you, everything..." 

 I practically panted as he kissed and licked down my neck, my collarbone, my chest, leaving a heated line to my nipples. He lapped and sucked them into hard points and my voice left me. I massaged his scalp and he moaned around me.

He kissed down my rib cage and abdomen, the sheets whispering around him as he disappeared from view. He licked my hipbone hungrily before his head suddenly popped back into view. 

 "I have an idea for how to warm you up," Spencer said in a more mischievous tone than I'd ever heard him use, "may I?" 

"Please do," I smiled, catching his face in my hand affectionately. He grinned before ducking back under, carefully moving so the blankets and towels still shielded me from the cold room. 

I felt gentle fingers hook under the waistband of my underwear and pull down, hands caressing my legs as they went. I shivered at the rush of wet heat Spencer induced as he carefully spread my legs apart. There was no movement for a moment, and then a single fingertip reached out and stroked a curl. The strokes persisted as hot breath curled around my thigh, and the fingers grew bolder, sliding through my wet folds and opening me up. I gripped the sheets tightly and whined at the torture of this slow tease until finally a wet tongue licked a firm stripe up, flicking my clit. I bit a hotel pillow to avoid crying out as he took me apart with lips and tongue and fingers. My whole body felt like it was pleasurably burning from inside out. Finally two fingers curled and twining inside of me and frantic laps on my clit brought me shaking over the edge, and I released the pillow to moan his good name as I came. He licked me through it and left his fingers inside to feel the aftershocks pulse around them. 

Spencer's face reemerged triumphant, lips and chin shining wet, hair a mess, absolutely perfect. I pulled him to me, kissing him deeply to thank him. 

"Your taste reminds me of honey," he whispered. 

I laughed breathlessly, my heart still racing. A warm, wonderful drowsiness like I hadn't felt in ages was settling over me. 

"I think I can finally fall asleep now," I mumbled with a smile, "can I taste you in the morning?" 

"I would love that," Spencer chuckled, laying back down beside me and pulling me close. I flipped over so we could spoon and the feeling of his warm body perfectly melded against my back bloomed a beautiful feeling of satisfaction and belonging inside of me as I drifted off. He pressed a kiss under my ear and whispered, "Goodnight, sweetie." 

I smiled. "Is that your term of endearment for me?"

He nodded and nuzzled my neck, giving me a squeeze. I sighed, fully content. 

"Goodnight, love."


End file.
